


Make a Joyful Noise

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This does not please Gabriel. And when Gabriel is not pleased... well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Joyful Noise

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink meme prompt: Sam is quiet during sex. Too many years spent sharing a motel room has taught to be quiet. Gabriel wants to hear him scream. Thanks to [anon](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/76523.html?thread=360939#t360939) for the "climbing Sam all day long" line.

Sam is an enthusiastic lover, for which Gabriel is grateful. He's also massive, and Gabriel likes nothing more than to climb him all day long. What Sam is not is vocal. Too much time on the road with his family has ingrained silence into him; he can come with nothing more than a sigh.

This does not please Gabriel. And when Gabriel is not pleased... well.

"Want to play?" he asks Sam that night. "I want to play."

Sam, as always, takes this to mean they'll be playing. He doesn't look bothered by the prospect in the slightest. In fact, he's already unbuttoning his shirt -- he prefers to undress himself when Gabriel's in a hurry, rather than have his clothes just snapped off of him. Ungrateful thing.

"What'd you have in mind?" Sam asks. He grins as he peels off his shirts. "I'm not playing puppy and owner again. Not without a lot of incentive."

Incentive is something Gabriel's never lacked. Tonight he's got other plans, though. He snaps his fingers and the hotel room bed acquires a pair of padded shackles at the head. The bed is, of course, perfectly sized for Sam's ginormous frame.

Sam gives him a doubtful look; they've played bondage games before, but generally Gabriel likes to be the one tied up. "Really?" Sam says. Gabriel can see the thoughts running through his head, the times he's been tied up by one psycho or another leaving their indelible imprint on his psyche.

"It'll be worth it," Gabriel promises, and Sam obviously takes him at his word because he finishes stripping off his shoes and jeans, but Gabriel stops him before he can remove his boxers. "Leave them on."

Sam climbs onto the bed and lets Gabriel wrap the bindings around his wrists. "You aren't going to zap Dean in here once you get me tied up, right?" he jokes. At Gabriel's evil grin, he asks with some alarm, "You're not, right?"

"No," Gabriel says. "But stop giving me ideas."

Sam huffs. "Like you need any help in that area."

Gabriel leans down and licks into Sam's bound hand. When Sam flexes his arm, the shackle allows him just enough leverage to grab Gabriel's ear. "Behave," he says warningly, twisting just enough to sting, and Gabriel sticks out his tongue.

"Make me," he retorts, and leans down to bite the inside of Sam's elbow. Sam shivers; he's ticklish there, as Gabriel well knows. Gabriel spends a moment licking the spot, as Sam shifts slowly beneath him. Gabriel turns his attention to Sam's chest, rolling his hands down Sam's abs, back up the flat stomach, pausing to tweak his nipples. Sam bites his lip as Gabriel licks one nipple and then the other, working them to stiff points beneath his tongue. He nips the soft flesh below, retracing the path of his hands with his mouth, nuzzling and sucking until Sam is squirming.

"Gabriel," Sam says, a partial plea.

"Shh," Gabriel reassures him. He rests a hand on Sam's stomach and moves the other to the leg of Sam's boxers, reaching up to cup Sam's balls. The shackles rattle as Sam twitches, and Gabriel grins. He turns the smile to Sam's groin, mouthing the outline of his erection through the thin cotton, using his teeth to rub the fabric against Sam's skin. Sam bucks once, but Gabriel's hand on his abdomen is suddenly dead weight and Sam is pinned to Gabriel's will.

Gabriel's will is, apparently, to be as teasing as possible. His fingers slide back from Sam's balls to his ass, testing the soft entrance there. With his teeth he peels down the top of Sam's boxers and licks the tip of Sam's cock. Sam grinds his teeth as Gabriel's slurps him down with obvious delight, obscene sucking noises taunting Sam as Gabriel fingers his ass. Sam bucks again fruitlessly, and Gabriel removes his hand long enough to strip the boxers off completely and toss them over the side of the bed.

He nudges Sam's legs apart and lifts his hips, and then he's licking a stripe down Sam's ass, and Sam groans softly, so quietly. Gabriel grins and dips into Sam's ass with his tongue, licks inside the soft flesh as Sam writhes around him. Sam's hands are clenched into tight fists and the bindings rattle.

Gabriel continues his assault, licking and sucking, until Sam whines, "Gabriel," and then Gabriel clambers up, over Sam, his knees on either side of Sam's legs.

"Now," Gabriel says, as he snaps his fingers leaving him naked and both of them ready, "Say my name like you mean it." He sinks onto Sam's cock ever so slowly, and Sam's pupils are blown wide with lust as Gabriel starts to rock. "Say it," Gabriel says.

"Gabriel," Sam replies, his hips rising to meet Gabriel on the down slide.

"Louder," Gabriel commands, clenching around Sam in a tight, hot heat.

"Gabriel," Sam says louder. "Gabriel," he says, the name ringing in the room like a bell. He moves mindlessly, in the moment, and the name rips from his chest like a litany. "Gabriel, Gabriel."

"Now," Gabriel growls. "Come for me," and then Sam is pulsing inside him, howling his release, and Gabriel follows him over the edge gratefully.

The bass pounding in Gabriel's head is accompanied by a thump on the walls. "Keep it down in there," someone shouts dimly.

Gabriel's laugh is joyous.


End file.
